


Watch This

by loverbouquet



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Movie Night, POV Second Person, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 12:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverbouquet/pseuds/loverbouquet
Summary: You spend your day watching movies while waiting for Alfonse to return, and decide to teach him about them when he does.





	Watch This

For the most part, your day had been rather uneventful. You were woken up to the sound of your phone’s incessant buzzing, leaving you confused and cranky, as you were supposed to have the day off from work, and in turn, you should have been able to sleep in. Perhaps you had forgotten to turn your alarm off the prior night. You groggily reached for it, hoping to figure out what it was that was making it produce such a noise. Any irritability you were feeling vanished upon seeing the message on your screen.

“Alfonse comes home today!” The notification read, reminding you of why you were taking today off. There was an event happening in Askr that required his attendance, so you had to go a few days without his presence. You desperately wanted to accompany him to this event, but prior to today, you were swamped at work, with no way of getting out of it. You were left with no other choice but to have him go without you, and neither of you were happy about it. With all of that in mind, you were more than looking forward to him returning to you, and more so when you realized that it would be today.

However, you were left wondering what you would do with your time before he returned. It was too difficult for you to go back to sleep after being woken up so abruptly, so that was out of the question. You spent a good part of the night before cleaning the apartment, and you were certain it was spotless by now. You stood from the bed, stretching your arms and stepping out of your room, glancing around for anything to distract yourself with while you waited. That was when you spotted your laptop sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

Perhaps watching some movies would help pass the time? It had been a while since you last sat down and actually watched one, rather than just having them on as background noise. Thankfully, the laptop was close to an outlet, so you didn’t have to worry about the battery running out on you. You sat down on the couch, opening the laptop and typing in the necessary information to access it. You logged onto a streaming website and browsed through the selection it offered you, eventually settling on a movie you had heard about but never got around to seeing as your first choice.

A few hours had passed by, with you having gone through a number of films. You were getting ready to start another one when you suddenly heard a noise coming from your room. You were filled with giddiness as you quickly identified what it meant, standing from the couch and nearly tripping over yourself on the way back to your room. Sure enough, when you entered the room, you found your prince standing before you. You couldn’t fight the large, bright smile that plastered itself on your face as you leaped towards him, throwing your arms over his shoulders as he caught you in his arms.

“You must have missed me quite a bit.” He chuckled.

“Eh, not that much.” You joked, picking your head up and giving his lips a brief peck with your own. “How is everyone over in Askr?”

“They’re wonderful, and they miss you.” Alfonse smiled. “Sharena and Anna now have a day for their wedding. I do hope you won’t be as busy in the last week of June?”

“Oh, that’s plenty of time for me to call out of work!” You assured him.

“Perfect.” He said. “Speaking of which, you don’t seem to be dressed for work. What have you been doing all day?”

“Waiting for you to come home, of course!” You answered. “I’ve been watching some movies to help pass the time, and I was actually just about to start another one before you got here. You’re welcome to join me now that you’re here!” You beamed, taking his hand in yours and leading him to the living room.

“Er… Movies?” He questioned you as you both sat on the couch, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh, right.” You giggled. “They’re a lot like plays. What makes them different is that they’re not performed on a stage, and you don’t always have to go to a theater to watch them. Like this one.” You explained to him, pointing at the paused screen on your laptop.

“I see… How intriguing.” Alfonse marveled. “Please, do show me one of these.”

“Way ahead of you.” You smiled, moving the mouse towards the play button and clicking on it.

The two of you then sat back, laying on the couch and getting comfortable as Alfonse wrapped his arms around you from behind, pulling you closer to him. Your heart fluttered as you rested the back of your head on his shoulder, knowing he must have really missed you while he was in a Askr, given how affectionate he was being. You turned your attention back to the movie, watching the opening credits go by.

As the film went on, you looked every now and then to see how Alfonse was responding to it. At first, he still seemed to to grasping the concept, his curiosity making you giggle. He seemed to slowly understand it more as time went on, with him eventually being rather engrossed by it entirely. You soon put all of your focus back on the movie, watching it to its conclusion.

“Amazing…” He suddenly uttered.

“Hmm?”

“It’s a lot like having the scenes you imagine from a book being shown to you.” He told you. “I can see why such a concept is so popular in your world.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” You smiled, turning your head back to look at him. “I think you’ll be interested to know that movies aren’t the only thing we have like that.”

“Oh? Would you show me what else there is?” He requested.

“Of course I will!” You affirmed. “I think I saw a show I really liked on this site, too…”

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna be more specific with the movie they were watching (I was thinking of The Notebook okay don’t laugh at me) and have Alfonse react to specific scenes but gdi I just wanted to have this done and ready to be posted bc I promised a friend I would write it and it took me forever to get to this prompt and honestly bless her for being so patient


End file.
